1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a thin film transistor having a low contact resistance, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device that may include a reduced number of processing steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, thin film transistors are employed as switching devices or as driving devices for flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. Thin film transistors are classified into top gate type thin film transistors and bottom gate type thin film transistors, according to the location of a gate electrode. In general, top gate type thin film transistors are used in flat panel display devices, such as OLED display devices.
Manufacturing an OLED display device including a top gate type thin film transistor is typically process intensive, and involves numerous complex and expensive process steps. In particular, numerous masks in may be required, with each mask using process needing coating, exposing, and developing processes. As a result, a continuing need exists to address one or more of these limitations of the conventional art.